


an obsidian box, a broken dream

by sadonmain



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Headcanon, Hearing Voices, Light Angst, Mostly Dream, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), any dream apologists, dsmp makes very small appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadonmain/pseuds/sadonmain
Summary: it wasn't always like this.he used to have a say, but the voice silenced that long ago. now, he's at its mercy.
Kudos: 71





	an obsidian box, a broken dream

**Author's Note:**

> brain went brr after tommy's prison visit, so here we are! this is only my second fic, so i hope it makes sense lol

dream was trapped. stuck. abandoned.

for the first time in eons, he felt truly alone.

_no, i’m still here._

“fuck off.” dream shook his head to kick out the voice. not now.

_oh, come on. you’re lonely. you want me here._

“i really don’t. i’m perfectly fine without you.” he flashed an unconvincing smile at no one in particular. not like anyone could see him through the lava anyway.

glancing at the wall, he saw the remnants of the clock. how long had it been? within his first few minutes of imprisonment, he went blind with rage and punched the clock until the face was unintelligible. now, all that was left was the item frame and a golden halo.

_that was pretty foolish._

dream slapped his hands to his ears, attempting to shake out the incessant voice. “yeah, i know. nothing i can do about it now.”

_i wouldn’t be so rude, dream. after all, i’m all you have left._

would this voice ever shut up? dream rolled his eyes, ignoring the growing pit in his stomach. “i have tommy. i have sapnap, i have —“

_where are they?_

pacing his cell, dream wrung his hands. there they went: into his hair, yanking slightly too hard, then pulling his finger joints. up and down, back and forth, a persistent and ceaseless movement. anything to distract his mind from the voice.

***

it was something that appeared when he was young. he meant to ask it to _please, go away —_ but it was so kind and sickly sweet that he couldn’t say no. it stayed beside him when everyone else left. when his parents told him he’d changed — _you’ve become cold_ — the voice was there.

_you don’t have anyone else._

_don’t worry, i won’t leave you._

_i’m here for the long haul._

so he didn’t pay any mind when the voice started to speak on his behalf. he turned a blind eye when the voice started to strangle his own, suffocating it in his throat mid-breath. after all, it was the one constant in his life. this voice was the only thing that had stayed beside him through thick and thin.

but then it started to take over more frequently. the voice started to develop a form, a sickening and crude smile, dripping with malice. it would snatch dream’s voice and lock it tight behind bars, all the while reminding him _he didn’t have anyone else._

he would watch, pained, as the voice toyed with him, puppeteering his limp and helpless body into committing unspeakable acts. he watched as the voice stole his sound and hid behind his form, meddling with the lives of those he cared about. the voice was using him as a mask and all dream could do was witness his friends begin to abandon him, just as his family had before.

he became more and more isolated, more and more helpless.

_you don’t have anyone else._

***

and now he truly didn’t. he had no one else, the voice made sure of that.

_i blew up the community house._

the voice turned everyone against him. dream had to watch, chained and jailed as the voice listed off the horrid acts it accomplished. the voice had turned back at one point, flashing that grotesque smile — _you don’t have anyone else —_ somehow dropping the marionette strings at the exact moment dream was being escorted to his cell. it was convenient that the voice would cause all the damage and run away at the moment punishment was being exacted. fitting.

dream had tried clawing his way out of the voice’s shackles, to no avail. he had given up his strength long ago. he could no longer remember a time when he was fully, entirely in control. the voice made sure of that.

but now, dream was in his cell. the voice had decided to cease for the time being. it had other people to taunt. a certain, different obsidian box was calling to it, far away. dream could wait. this one was still fighting, trying to maintain control. this one didn’t realize the power struggle was useless. but it was fun to toy, to taunt and leer. so the voice left the broken man, the broken dream, alone in the cold and empty prison of his own design.

for no one in particular, dream let out a pained yell.

dream was trapped. stuck. abandoned.

for the first time in eons, he was truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all the support on the last fic, it means so much! very appreciative that people are willing to read my silly late-night brain thoughts <3
> 
> i swear i'm not a dream apologist, ok? i just think that dreamon/dream interactions are fascinating lol
> 
> leave a comment if u enjoyed, it would mean a lot :,)
> 
> @mxmranboob on twit still, stop by & say hi!


End file.
